Just Another Love Story?
by TranquillyChaotic
Summary: it really is a love story! although it doesn't seem like it, it is. btw, it is pretty depressing in the beginning. but, it gets happier. oh, no naruto charact. all made up. but still romantic! :D


**ME: ** This is a new story that I am writing. Tell me if this is good or not. I have other stories, too. Check out my profile.

**DISCLAIMER: **I, under no circumstances, own Naruto. And, sadly, I never will.

----------

**Just Another Love Story:Chapter 1**

----------

Crouching through the thick stalks of grass and weeds, the girl tracks down her target. She wipes her face of sweat, and proceeds forward, taking care to not snap any sticks. She peers through the vegetation and notices her target taking care to get rid of any tracks, and setting traps.

"_Damn," _she curses silently, "_this guy's not that stupid"._

To set off his trap, she carefully picks up a stone, careful to not disturb anything or make a noise, and throws it at the trap. The rope grabs the rock easily, and the target snaps his head up towards the direction of the disturbance. Rolling her eyes to herself, she leaps out and pins him down.

"Damn! You bitch!" He swears.

"Shut up." She punches him.

She rolls him over, so that she's sitting on his stomach, and gags him. She grabs a particularly long piece of twine and ties his arms together. Effortlessly, she picks him up, throws him over her shoulder, and carries him home without so much as a pant, all in one fluid motion.

She finds the hidden entrance to her village, knocks out her captive, and jumps down the dirt tunnel. The entrance to the Hidden Village of Wind.

"Here." She says, throwing him onto the Quizukage's desk. She crosses her arms, and waits for further orders.

"_Damn, I hate this girl." _The Quizukage thinks.

"Do you need me for anything else?" asks Miki. She hates the Quizukage, merely because she doesn't believe that she deserves to be the Quizukage, while everyone else worships her.

Karin is the daughter of the previous Quizukage, and therefore inherited the position. Additionally, she told everyone that she killed off the Sand Village's Kazekage, when in fact, it was Orochimaru who did. But, no one else knew, only Miki, who was with Karin on the trip. She was the only one who realized that the Hidden Village of Wind was literally hidden to all the other villages, so that the village can't affect others, or they'll realize that a village IS there. It's not even located on the map.

"There's another mission I need for you to do. Go pack, and report back to me immediately." the Quizukage orders.

Without any response, Miki immediately turns around and returns home. On the way, she stops at the post house, where their messenger birds live. She checks for one particular animal, and does not see it there. Yet again, her parents had not sent her a message.

Once home, she flops down on her bed. She records another one of her uneventful days, on her journal.

_March 17,_

_Mission of one. Sent to capture Himoka Kyosuke, a petty thief. Captured within 10 minutes. Easy capture, no need for chakra use. Sent back to Quizukage. And actually, today is…also…my…birthday._

Miki puts down the journal, and walks to the window. She looks outside, and wishes she could fly. She wishes that she could leave, and fly home.

"I want to go home." She whispers to herself, looking at the floor, her eyes immediately starting to water. But she can't. She can't go. She isn't allowed to. The tears sting beneath her eyelids, and she tries to command them to stay put. One tear drifts slowly down her cheek, stinging her cut.

Gasping, she lifts her hand to her cheek and looks in the mirror.

"When did he cut me?" she asks, to no one particular. .

Sighing, she pushes her chakra into her cheek and mends the skin. She packs for a journey, bringing standard clothes, but stops.

She realizes, "_It's my birthday, I should celebrate somehow. I'm thirteen today. I am officially an adult."_

She decides she might as well go buy something for herself. She walks out of her apartment, and is about to go into the shop, when one of her friends walks to her, and stops her. Miki doesn't notice and keeps walking, listening to her iPod. **(Yes, they have iPods, no one can stop me! Mwahahahaha!)**

Shikuna pokes her again, and Miki stops.

She turns around, pulls her earphones out of her ears, and looks at Shikuna.

"Um, Miki-chan, isn't today your birthday?" asks Shikuna.

Shikuna is a very shy, sweet girl. She doesn't have many friends due to her quiet personality, and Miki is one of her good friends, but is usually not there. The Quizukage overworks her and is constantly sending her on missions.

"Thank you for remembering, Shikuna-chan!" says Miki, overjoyed that someone remembers.

She is instantly revived, and feels happier.

"Would you like to go shopping?"

"Sure! That's exactly what I was thinking of doing! What a coincidence." Replies Miki.

They both walk hand-in-hand to the Hidden Wind Village Mall, named Karin, after…well, Karin.

They walk into Ninja Styles, and immediately head for the girls' clothing section. Shikuna grabs an electric pink outfit and holds it up to her figure.

"What do you think?" She asks, sheepishly.

In answer, Miki jumps up and down, squealing. "Try it on! Try it on!" She screams.

"Shut up, little girl." hisses Karin.

She is in the corner, trying on new outfits to model at her Quizukage Modeling Show. Miki just rolls her eyes. Shikuna, standing in the corner nervously, sees a cute outfit that she thinks Miki should try on. She picks it up and offers it to her.

"This?" asks Miki, disbelievingly.

"It'll look cute!" responds Shikuna, boldly.

She is holding out a cute tank top with loose pink sweatpants that go to about 2 inches below the knees, and are tight enough to stay in place, but are not so tight that it cuts off circulation. The shoes are Reeboks with cute lightning strikes. Additionally, there is a pair of white shorts that match the outfit. And…**(Dum, dum, dum!)**a cute bra! It's white with pink teddy bears on it.

"Um, Shikuna-chan? Why would you think that I would wear something like that, when I wear something like this?" Miki says, motioning to her own outfit.

A boyish outfit, complete with a hat and Converses, is draped over her figure, covering her curves.

"Please?" begs Shikuna.

"No." says Miki, ignoring her puppy-dog face.

Shikuna's 'please face' disappears, and is replaced with an irritated and stubborn look.

She says, "Fine. But, I'm still buying it for your birthday present."

Miki sighs, giving up the cause.

"Miki. Come to my office." says Karin, once she was satisfied with her shopping.

Miki reluctantly follows her, after saying bye to Shikuna, and after stuffing the newly-bought outfit into her bag.

She rushes off, and misses the glint in Shikuna's eyes.

"Yes!" she yells, triumphantly holding up Miki's clothes. She had grabbed Miki's clothes and replaced them with other clothes, "Haha."

----------

**The End**

----------

**NOTE: **Good? Sucky? Bad? Wonderful? Guess how I'll know? If…you…REVIEW!!!!  That's right. See that face? Not happy. R&R people!


End file.
